


Lovesick

by splatoonjoycon



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Also byeler bc..... I fuck love it, By the way aj if ur reading this I FUCK LOVE U!!!!!, I love my lizard boy so much so i gotta write him!, Monster Will, Oh fuck more monster will!!!!, You know which aj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splatoonjoycon/pseuds/splatoonjoycon
Summary: Will and Mike are a couple of lovey-dovey saps, and have no plans to change that. Even if Max keeps gagging at them. (She’s a hypocrite on those grounds anyways.)





	Lovesick

The day started like any other on the road. Will and Mike wake up at the asscrack of dawn due to the loud cars passing on their way to work, and then they fall asleep for another few hours after a few sleepy ‘good morning’s and ‘I love you’s. And by the time they’re awake again, it because Max is throwing pillows and empty snack bags at them because they made their stop to get dressed. 

After the daily ritual of rummaging through the clothes mountain in the trunk for something that fit (easy for Will, but not for Mike), they’d all pile back in the van until they passed a food joint that wasn’t McDonalds (sorry Dustin, we know you want your Shamrock Shake but not today). Will and Mike would spend their time snuggling with each other relentlessly in the back-back seat. Something Max was sick of hearing. And seeing.

During one of their continuous cuddle sessions, Max let out a groan and turned to them. “Do you guys do anything except for love on each other? Get a room!” She deadpanned to the two. Mike rolled his eyes at this, while Will couldn’t care less about Max’s comment, mostly because he wasn’t listening even in the slightest. He was busy with kneading at Mike’s shoulder, slowly nodding off as he did so. Will slept a whole lot, like a spoiled house cat. “You’re saying that as if you aren’t just as sappy with Jane. She’s laying in your lap right now! You’re such a hypocrite.” Mike shot back at her. 

Jane was, in fact, laying in Max’s lap, blissfully unaware of the situation. Max’s face exploded into a red hue as she stuttered on a reply. “Wh- I- You-“ She stammered flusteredly. Mike cut in before she could finish. “-And, I have my excuses to be this lovey with Will. We were apart for so long, I’ve gotta make up for al that missed time with him, isn’t that right, sweetheart?” Mike asked, turning slightly to face Will, who was still kneading his shoulder. “Hmm? Uhm, sure, whatever you say..” Will couldn’t care less about what they were talking about, just wanting to knead Mike’s shoulder until he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Max was giving up her argument. “Fine. I guess you guys do have an excuse.. It’s still a little excessive, but whatever.” Max turned back around before Mike could counter her statement. 

Max sighed and looked back down at Jane. “We’re not _that_ sappy, right Jane?” She asked quietly. Jane shook her head. “I don’t think so. Not as much as Will and Mike.” She said just as quietly. “Right! They’re a couple of lovesick sap-balls.” Max laughed quietly under her breath.  
“..I wouldn’t mind being sappy like that though.”  
“What was that, angelface?”  
“Nothing!”

Mike and Will continued their incessant cuddling and loving on each other as always. “Hey, Will?” Mike asked. “Mhm?” Will replied, finally stopping his kneading. “We’re not too sappy, right? You like being this lovey?” Mike asked hopefully. “Of course! I love it! And I love you!” Will replied happily. This statement earned his a kiss on the nose or 4. “Good. Because you know I love loving on you.” Mike replied quietly, squeezing Will in his arms.  
Another normal day in the van.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank u for reading!!! ALSO AJ I FUCK LOVE YOU!!! i said so in the tags but i’m gonna say it again bc country lesbian i love you!!!


End file.
